Sorona
by adodcefa
Summary: let me explain
1. Chapter 1

Sorona

Sorry for writing this and having you read it, but is either write this or write a whole bunch of stories that would only make sense to me and you all would be thinking "what the f***k am I reading". So that I don't write stories that might not make sense I'll write every thing here.

*****LineBreak*****LineBreak*****LineBreak*****LineBreak*****LineBreak*****LineBreak*****LineBreak*****

In my head I have this thing called the Soronan universe which has every thing to do with Underworld. this Universe starts with Sonja, Viktor's daughter, and no matter what branch of this universe I write it almost always comes back to Sonja. There were only two immortal children in the castle, Sonja and Lucian (which might explain why they in love for each other),and the rest were human children with slave parent that Lucian was force to turn into lycans. Being the daughter of Viktor Sonja had kind of a lonely childhood for two reasons; 1) the vampires were scared that if they did anything or if anything happen to Sonja while they were around they would suffer Viktor's wrath. 2) the vampires once had human slave until Lucian was born. The parents would encourage their children to stay away from Sonja especially more when the parents and later their children (once they were grown up) were turned into lycans. So the only people that Sonja had was her father Viktor and Ona her nurse and mother figure.

Ona who didn't want her young mistress to be alone her entire childhood and immortal life had manage to convince Viktor to hire some tutors that had children. Ona would encourage this children to play with Sonja until they were no longer afraid of the young vampire. In some of my underworld stories I have magic in them. This started with my story called **Selene,** where Selene who meets her twin brother Gabriel after six centuries of thinking him dead. But anyways from my very first underworld story I have always imagined Sonja with magic and it was Ona who had helped the vampire child control her magic so she wouldn't accidentally scare her new friends away. In some stories Ona is killed by wild lycans(William's breed) and in others Ona is later turned into a vampire by either Sonja or Viktor.

Sonja's friends would later move out of the castle and into surrounding villages getting married in having children. Sonja would try her best to stay in touch with her friends even becoming that God mother of a little girl named Sorrelly. Let me explain the story that I had of Sorrelly. Sorrelly's mother was the daughter of one of Sonja's tutors and Sonja's friend. The mother had a risky pregnancy while pregnant with Sorrelly. Sonja fearing that she might loose one her few friend began to feed the mother some of her(Sonja's) blood diluted water in the hopes that this might help her friend. Safe to say that both mother and baby survive the pregnancy and birth. Due to Sonja's blood Sorrelly was born with some vampire traits or powers or whatever you called them (no, she was not a vampire). She would have had ½ the strength and speed of a vampire and a longer lifespan than a human (she is not immortal). It's during Sorrelly's life time when Sonja and Lucian start to secretly see each other. Years later Sorrelly dies (age 110) in Sonja's arms after wild lycans attack the town where Sorrelly was living in. her last words to Sonja was what gave Sonja the idea of creating the 'village' of Sorona.

*****LineBreak*****LineBreak*****LineBreak*****LineBreak*****LineBreak*****LineBreak*****LineBreak*****

Sorry for leaving you right here but I need to finish my jobs before it rains and feed the dogs. I'll have the next chapter up in a few day. I just want to get this ideas out of my head so that I can go back to my stories. Hope you aren't mad at me for this. Anything that you want me to explain any of my stories just tell me and I'll do my best.

Adodcefa


	2. Sorrelly

Sorrelly

When I first came up with Sorrelly I imagine her to be the pop culture of Lady Sonja. Sorrelly's parents were friends of Sonia ever since they were young children. Sorrelly's (or Relly as she would sometimes be called) parents after getting married moved to a small town near the coven. Sorrelly's parents had helped Sonia find a way to keep her affair with Lucian a secret and held the lovers secretly married.

Sonia said friends had been married for a few years before Sorrelly was born. The pregnancy was a dangerous one; Sonia, fearing for the life of her friends and that of her friends unborn child, began cut herself and would mix her blood with some water hoping that her vampire blood would save her friend and the baby. Both mother and child survived. Sorrelly was born sometime in June or July with slightly pale skin and Brown eyes that would turn blue like a vampire a side effect from her mother drinking vampire blood during pregnancy. Other side effects or "gifts" as Sorrelly's mother sometimes called them were speed, strength, and health.

Let me explain. Sorrelly may be faster than a normal human but she's not as fast that the vampire. The same goes with her strength, stronger than a human but weaker a vampire. Sorrelly would also healed faster but every she got hurt and she almost never got sick. Due to the vampire blood that she received while in the womb all of Sorrelly's five scensus are better than a normal human. I'm sorry if I'm making her sound but the superhuman.

When finding out about these "gifts" Sonia began to visit more often in order to train her beloved goddaughter on how to control these "gifts". Sonia also taught her how to fight after hearing some towns folks calling Sorrelly the Devils child. In her mid-20s the small town in which Sorrelly lived with her mother and two younger siblings was attack by pack of wild lycans (Williams breed). She fought along with some of the town folks trying to defend her family hoping that her beloved godmother, who would be visiting her that day, arrived soon.

Sonia arrived with some of her death eaters the lycans and those that were bitten were killed and Sonia went in search of her friends. She found her friend holding her dying daughter and this is where Sorrelly's story splits in two. In one Sorrelly, who was wounded (thankfully not a wild lycans bite) was bleeding to death in her last words before dying were to Sonia. I don't remember what she said, but what she said is what gave the vampiress the idea to train humans then later create Sorona to help track down and kill wild and tame (Lucian breed) lycans. In the second part, which I use often, goes nearly the same as the first except that went Sonia find her friends the mother bakes her to turn her daughter in order save her life. Sorrelly not sure if the bite would work told Sonia her dying words. Sorrelly did the fight the bites becoming a full vampire.

There's another story that I have where Sorrelly is the biological daughter of Sonia and Lucian. Sonia had kept her pregnancy a secret as best as possible. Her friends that lived in a town nearby knew of her pregnancy and who the child's father was and agreed to help her. The couple pretended to become pregnant and once Sonia began showing they used a story on how the "pregnancy" of the woman was becoming dangerous and how Sonia fearing for the life of her friend temporarily moved in "feeding" her friend vampire blood to keep her and the baby alive. The only one that knew about this lie was Sonia, her two friends, and the midwife. The reason that they used the feeding of vampire blood was as a cover up in case the baby came out looking different or started showing vampire abilities. From here the story goes just like the original.

This is all I have of Sorrelly. I do hope that you liked it. Sorrelly is a main character in my Soronan universe she is mentioned from time to time different stories of mine. So which one do you like better the original or the one that she's Sonia's daughter.


End file.
